¡Chicago!
by Paola Slank
Summary: Summary: No me importan las cosas caras… Muéstrame tu pelo cayendo hasta allí, quiero verte andar feliz, sin dinero es todo para mí. Lo que me importa es el amor. Bella Swan de la mano de Edward Cullen descubre que no todo es tan gris, en su cumpleaños recibe importantes lecciones y regalos por parte de la vida. OS.


OS beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

¡Chicago!

Summary: No me importan las cosas caras… Muéstrame tu pelo cayendo hasta allí, quiero verte andar feliz, sin dinero es todo para mí. Lo que me importa es el amor. Bella Swan de la mano de Edward Cullen descubre que no todo es tan gris, en su cumpleaños recibe importantes lecciones y regalos por parte de la vida.

.

.

.

12 de septiembre del 2015.

Chicago, Illinois.

22:10 p.m.

Recuerdos.

Sentada en el sillón, miro la espectacular vista que me ofrece estar en el departamento más lujoso de Chicago. La vista me sigue llenando de paz, como aquel día en que me mudé a esta ciudad para unirme a una de las filiales de la "Constructora Swan", que mi padre, Charlie Swan, posee y que ha decidido dejarme al cargo, ya que en sus propias palabras está demasiado cansado como para seguir en el negocio y ha decidido tomar unas largas vacaciones con su esposa Sue, mi madrastra. Reviso el reloj, en unas cuantas horas está por cumplirse veintinueve años de la muerte de Renée, esa mujer buena, carismática y con ganas de comerse al mundo que siempre me han vendido con el paso de los años. Yo jamás la conocí, ella murió en la labor de parto. El doctor le dio elegir a Charlie entre su esposa o la niña, mi madre le exigió a Charlie que me salvara pues yo era lo más importante y que me cuidara. Desde aquel día, los abuelos no le perdonaron a Charlie que haya aceptado la voluntad de Renée y se alejaron. Seguramente, odiándome por haberle arrebatado la vida a su hija, no tengo ni un solo recuerdo de ellos.

En mis ya casi veintinueve años, he vivido de todo, pero no me quejo de la vida que me ha dado mi pobre padre, que comúnmente olvida que estamos ligados por la sangre y no sólo por un vínculo laboral. Cuando tenía seis años, él se casó de nuevo con una tal Sue Clearwater, una mujer de estatura baja, gran melena negra y un rostro perfilado; cuando ya era adolescente, caí en cuenta de que los dos "hermanos" que decían yo tenía, no lo eran. El apellido Clearwater con el que me fue presentada, no era más que el que obtuvo con su esposo Harry, que era el mejor amigo de mi papá y que falleció unas semanas atrás del noviazgo de la pareja. Leah y Seth, hermanos mellizos y que siempre mostraron una complicidad y amor único, eran los hijos del extinto Harry, pero que a la ausencia de éste, Charlie tomó el rol del ejemplo a seguir ante sus ojos. Siempre que me encuentro con mi papá, una pregunta quiere salir de mi boca: _¿Por qué nunca me has amado como ellos?_ Sé que sonaré muy egoísta, pero siendo su hija biológica, de una mujer que amó tanto, ¿no debería tenerme un cariño único?Pareciera que yo fuera producto de otro hombre o familia.

Viví gran parte de mi niñez y adolescencia en internados fuera del país, hasta que, al llegar a mi mayoría de edad, me rebelé ante Charlie y su entrometida esposa; recuerdo muy bien que me cortaron todo tipo de apoyo económico e inclusive no tuve permitido llevarme nada de la casa Swan cuando me corrieron de ésta. Fueron meses muy difíciles, de princesita de sociedad pasé a ser una plebeya más. Mi primer empleo fue como lavaplatos en un restaurante, posteriormente fui cajera en un supermercado y por último terminé como la asistente de un importante bufete de abogados. Cuando terminé la carrera de arquitectura, varios años después y con gran esfuerzo, Charlie se acercó a mí y me ofreció trabajar para él, vi en sus ojos un arrepentimiento por haberme tratado como lo hizo y eso fue lo que me animó a unirme a sus filas.

 _«Gran error, no debí haber hecho eso…»_

Sus desplantes se volvieron con fuerza, palabras duras que muchas veces provocaron que me encerrara en un cubículo en el baño y llorara con gran amargura, sumándole a eso el hecho que volví a la casa Swan, fue espantoso. Las miradas llenas de dureza de parte de Sue no favorecieron en nada en mi estado de ánimo y si le añadimos el que Leah y Seth parecieran no querer a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes en las filas de su familia perfecta, el drama era para no acabarse. Los chicos no eran malos, siempre se mostraron encantadores para otras personas y grandes estudiantes en sus colegios, el problema era yo.

Hace un par de años que el jefe Swan decidió que sería bueno unirme a la gran filial de su empresa aquí en Chicago, dejando mi ciudad natal San Fracisco, California.

Realmente no lo pensé cuando Charlie me dio la oportunidad de venir a Chicago, pese a que las cosas con la familia habían mejorado y no me refiero a que todos nos amaramos o tuviéramos una relación cálida, nada de eso, prefería muchas veces quedarme a dormir en la oficina, pasar las festividades en casa de amigos o simplemente si estaba en casa encerrarme en mi cuarto y no molestar a nadie. Parece que la técnica me funcionó porque cuando yo me hacía presente ellos seguían con lo suyo y era prácticamente invisible.

Llegué a la ciudad con una maleta de ilusiones y sueños. Tenía a mi disposición un muy bonito departamento que era fruto de mi trabajo y ahorros. Esto era un nuevo comienzo y no lo desaprovecharía.

Mis primeras semanas de trabajo fueron bastante buens; los clientes eran muy exigentes, pero nada que no se pudiera realizar. Pasando los meses mi equipo de trabajo era envidiable, sólo estaban las mejores personas en sus campos de trabajo,haciendo que Charlie me nombrará como su segundo al mando en la compañía, no sólo de la sucursal. Al paso del tiempo sigo igual de entusiasmada y renovándome para seguir haciendo mi mejor trabajo. La vida me sonreía y era feliz, un sentimiento muy bonito.

Y lo que te esperaba ilusa niña.

Ya encontrándome una etapa más saludable y tranquila de mi vida, comencé a socializar con mi entorno, ganando un par de amigos y personas excepcionales. Ángela y Ben, un par de asiáticos enamorados que inmigraron de su ciudad de origen para seguir el sueño de Ben: ser una de las figuras del equipo de hockey _Chicago Black Hawks_ , y que ha logrado a base de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Ángela es una doctora pediatra en el Children's Memorial, donde además es una activa investigadora, muchos de sus trabajos son publicados en importantes periódicos. Una pareja algo dispareja, pero con grandes caminos por delante y que siempre se apoyan.

Sí, esa era la tranquila vida de Bella Swan. Con veintisiete años y ya me sentía conforme con mi vida, no buscaba encontrar algo extraordinario en el pajal en el que estaba.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

11 de Septiembre del 2013.

Chicago, Ilinois.

8:45 a.m.

Mi primer día de vacaciones.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! —Escucho un par de voces familiares.

—Hey, apenas es once de septiembre. Mi cumpleaños es hasta dentro de un par de días. ¡No me fastidien con ello! —Me tapó con ímpetu la cabeza con las sábanas.

—Bella, no te olvides que viajaremos al congreso de Ángela en Canadá mañana. Aún te puedes venir con nosotros, ¿verdad, amor? —Escucho a Eric recordarme.

—Claro que sí, Bella, sabes que eres como nuestra hermana. Vamos, no te quedes solita y vayamos todos a Canadá. Te encantará, ¿sí? —Mi amiga con cariño quita la cobija de mi cabeza, desenredando mis cabellos.

—No quiero ser un mal tercio, además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Me gustaría remodelar mi departamento. Gracias de todos modos.

—Ay Bella, esa cabezota la tuya —dice un resignado Ben—. Pero no te escapas de que festejemos todo el día, estoy seguro que harás olvidar tu cumpleaños en un par de días y será como un día más, ahora tendrás que aguantarte.

—Muy bien, Isabella, se hará como tú digas. Ahora levanta ese cuerpo de la cama que te esperamos en el comedor, tenemos un pastel que partir y regalos que darte. El agua de la ducha está caliente, haré el desayuno. Vamos, Ben. —Siento como el colchón vuelve a su nivel y un posterior portazo. He hecho enojar a Ángela.

¿Qué hago, si no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños?

Con un par de cariñitos a mi amiga me hago perdonar, un besito en la mejilla de mi amigo y estoy disculpada. Saboreo el pastel de chocolate con un vaso de leche, muy rico y me permito romper la dieta; en mi comedor y sala admiro un par de cuadros nuevos que Ángela se ha encargado de buscar arduamente según las palabras de Eric y que, por supuesto, me han encantado; de parte de Ben recibo una colección de discos de vinilo con diferentes autores de música clásica y como si no fuera poco un hermoso tocadiscos. Sin duda mis amigos me conocen perfectamente, son ese tipo de regalos que apreció.

Por la tarde, me veo sorprendida por la visita de varios compañeros del equipo de Eric. Me veo envuelta en abrazos y muchos regalos, inclusive con una camiseta del equipo con el "13" y mi nombre estampados en ellos, es un regalo considerado y que deseaba tener, ya que cuando los voy a ver visto una con el número y nombre de Eric.

—Ven aquí, Bella. —Me extiende la mano Newton, el capitán de los Hawks—. Tú perteneces desde hace mucho tiempo al equipo, así que te festejaremos a nuestro estilo, o más bien a lo universitario.

Todos los presentes, incluidos mis amigos aplauden animados.

—Bueno, cariño. Todos los presentes aquí, haremos una fila y te besaremos. —Los ojos se me salen, pero, vamos, veo inclusive chicas sentadas en los regazos de sus novios—. Estás en lo correcto, cariño, las chicas te darán también un besito amistoso. Lo mejor vendrá después cuando abrimos esa botella. —Uno de ellos extiende una botella de tequila—. Por cada _shot_ que te tomes, te daremos unos cuantos billetes. Ya sabemos que eres millonaria, mujer linda, pero éste es nuestro juego y así se acata. ¿Vale?

No me queda más que asentir, no creo que sea tan malo.

Voltea Newton, planta sus manos en mis caderas y sin esperarlo me besa, su lengua hace contacto con la mía. Es un beso salvaje y siguiendo su juego muerdo sus labios; niega y lo último que siento es su mano impactar en mi trasero.

 _¡Auch!_

Los minutos pasan, recibo todo tipo de besos, muchos de ellos no eran en la boca y sonrió cuando uno de ellos besa mi nariz. Las chicas me besan ambas mejillas, mi amigo Eric me besa la frente como fraternalmente siempre hace y eso provoca una sonrisa. Ángela se acerca y me sorprende cuando siento sus labios cubrir los míos, rápidamente se aparta y los chicos no pueden parar de reír. Mi amiga sólo se encoje de hombros y se limita a decir:

—Lo siento, Bella, Eric besa mejor.

Corro hacia mi oficina en el departamento cuando suena mi teléfono. Sin aliento, contesto.

—¡Hola! —Me siento a orillas de la mesa.

—Buena tarde, ¿hablo con la arquitecta Swan? —Escucho la voz de una mujer.

—Sí, ella habla. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? —Rasco mi cabeza.

—¡Hola! Soy Lauren Mallory, directora del Chicago Theater, hemos hecho una amplia investigación sobre quién sería justo lo que necesitamos para un proyecto que tenemos en mente y esa es usted con su equipo.

 _«Wow, ¿hablan en serio? ¿Acaso no necesitan como un restaurador? Ese teatro es arte»._

—Claro. ¿Cuándo le quedaría la fecha? —Con la mirada trato de ubicar mi agenda, ese trabajo sería perfecto para mi historial.

—Por mí ahora mismo, verá, en unos meses tendremos en el teatro a la obra Chicago y queremos adaptar nuestros espacios para ellos. Necesitamos una renovación, fuera de las instalaciones, dentro y, por último y no menos importante, los camerinos. Necesitamos que los artistas se sientan cómodos. Hoy mismo llega la compañía con sus artistas y necesitamos asegurarles que tenemos a todo el equipo necesario para adecuar el lugar.

—Voy subiendo a cambiarme, el teatro me queda cerca. En menos de una hora estoy por allá, señorita Mallory.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Swan. La estaré esperando. —Cuelga.

 _«Adiós-no-iniciadas-vacaciones»._

Ignorando las risas de las visitas, a paso rápido me dirijo al armario. Tomo mi recién adquirido vestido azul de lunares blancos, alcanzo un par de tacones del mismo color y un bonito bolso blanco. Rápidamente me cambio, ajustando el delgado cinturón y acomodando mi cabello; alcanzo unas pulseras de mi tocador y creo que lo he hecho realmente bien. Me veo como para salir de negocios.

Ya en la sala, veo como los chicos han pedido las pizzas, acomodándose en la sala y aparentemente esperándome. Uno de ellos se da cuenta de que los observo y me chifa, el resto voltea y me veo envuelta en piropos. Mis amigos parecen oler que los planes de hoy se irán a la borda.

—Hey chicos, tengo que salir. Quédense como en su casa y disfruten de tarde cuando se vayan cierren bien la puerta. —Tomo las llaves de un tazón de la entrada.

—Bella Swan, eres una aguafiestas. ¿Cómo te atreves a ir a trabajar? ¿Acaso no iniciaban hoy tus vacaciones? —Ángela me riñe, al parecer es la única que no está feliz con mis noticias.

—Ángela, no te enojes, ¿sí? Apareció una importante oportunidad para mi carrera y, claro, para el negocio, no hay que desaprovecharlo y si eso interviene en mis vacaciones, así sea. Mi trabajo es lo más importante en mi vida ahora, no hay más —contesto ya un poco cabreada, no me agrada que me hagan sentir como una niña tonta.

—¡No puedes seguir poniendo esa maldita empresa antes que a ti misma! —Sube el tono de su voz—. ¿Hasta cuándo, Isabella? Tienes un mundo fuera de los negocios que vivir, eres una chica muy joven y muy hermosa, en todo este tiempo que te conozco no te he visto ni con un solo chico o chica, date esa oportunidad mujer. Estás en edad de buscar al amor de tu vida.

 _«¿Qué sabe ella de mis expectativas de vida?»_

—Ángela, mis metas no son buscar a nadie. Soy una mujer muy autosuficiente y feliz con lo que soy, no necesito de un hombre a mi lado y si ese es tu caso, no es mi problema. —La dejo con la boca abierta, ni yo misma creo lo que le he dicho. Sin más salgo a toda prisa del campo de batalla y con la suerte que el ascensor está abierto.

Sé perfectamente que he pasado los límites de atrevimiento, pero ella también se excedió en su intromisión en mis asuntos. Ángela sabe lo reservada y recelosa que soy con mis asuntos, para personas como ella y Ben puedo ser un libro abierto, pero siempre reservando algunas páginas sólo para mí, y que nadie tiene permitido escarbar más allá de lo que ofrezco. Ignorando las voces de remordimiento por lo sucedido, ya en el estacionamiento camino hasta dónde está mi auto, me monto en el asiento conductor, cierro la puerta y coloco el cinturón de seguridad, prendo el motor y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo. Saludo al chico de seguridad cuando salgo, puedo ver su mirada de reproche, seguramente por la velocidad a la que voy, hoy no me interesa. En la radio suena una vieja y animada canción de _The Beatles._

 _Well, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby)_

 _Twist and shout (twist and shout)_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby, now (come on, baby)_

 _Come on and work it on out (work it on out.)_

Comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la canción, mejora considerablemente mi estado de ánimo. Quedo atorada en medio de un alto, esto normalmente me desquicia cuando tengo prisa, pero lo disfruto ahora porque me permite bailar y cantar a todo pulmón, sin importar las miradas de los demás conductores.

 _Baby, now (shake it up, baby)_

 _Twist and shout (twist and shout)_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby, now (come on, baby)_

 _Come on and work it on out (work it on out.)_

Mi euforia se desvanece junto al alto y el fin de la canción, siguiendo una canción tan sentimental y cliché que decido mejor apagar la radio. Estoy a casi tres minutos de llegar a mi destino, será mejor que me tranquilice y me comporte como una profesional. Y para qué mentirme con el dolor de perder unas vacaciones, si este proyecto ha llamado mi atención y seguramente será mi reto a conquistar en esta temporada, yo más que feliz de hacerlo. Giro a la derecha y me encuentro con el imponente teatro, muy hermoso y digno de cualquier grandioso espectáculo. Seguramente sus artistas deben sentirse más que orgullosos de ver sus nombres en la marquesina, con todos los vehículos y demás edificios enterándose de los espectáculos que albergarán en su sala. Miro a los alrededores, al parecer no hay ninguna restricción para dejar mi automóvil unos minutos, reviso que todo en mí esté en orden, colocando un poco de brillo labial con ayuda del espejo retrovisor. Salgo y camino hacia la acera, busco a los lados alguien que pueda parecer vinculado al teatro, pero lo único que veo es gente caminar y llevar sus propios ritmos. Atravieso las puertas giratorias y veo a una chica morena, sentada en lo que parecen ser las taquillas.

—Disculpe, busco a la señorita Mallory. ¿Será que la puedo encontrar por aquí? —Llamo la atención de la muchacha.

—¿Usted es la señorita Isabella Swan?

—Sí, tengo una cita con ella. ¿Sabrá donde la puedo encontrar?

—Claro, ella la está esperando en la sala principal. Permítame llevarla. —Me hace un gesto para seguirla.

Caminamos un largo pasillo, puedo ver distintas puertas pero ninguna de ellas es la sala principal. Giramos a la izquierda, y señalando la puerta abierta me invita a pasar, le agradezco con un gesto y con una sonrisa amable se retira. Conforme bajo los escalones, me veo atraída por las notas de un piano, alguien sentado interpreta _Nocturnes_ de Frederic Chopin, para ser más exactos el _no. 2._ Veo como una mujer rubia, con los ojos cerrados y verdadero placer dibujado en su semblante se entrega a cada nota, sus manos parecen flotar sobre las teclas, puedo ver lo bonitas y tersas que parecen. Me siento en una butaca, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y disfrutando de tan pasional interpretación. Distingo las notas finales y sin poder evitarlo le aplaudo, brutamente abre los ojos y busca entre las vacías butacas, se encuentra conmigo en el espacio y sonríe, levantándose graciosamente de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia.

—Señorita Swan, disculpe por tener que esperar. Usted debe ser una ocupada mujer y yo entreteniéndola con mi aburrida interpretación. —Baja unos escalones, mientras yo me veo obligada a levantarme de la butaca.

—No se disculpe, señorita Mallory, fue muy conmovedor verla tocar con tanta pasión. Usted es toda una artista. No sé mucho o realmente nada sobre esto, pero si tocó mis fibras sensibles, debe ser buen augurio mi percepción inicial. Mucho gusto, llámeme Bella. —Le ofrezco mi mano.

—Muchas gracias, Bella, eres muy amable. Soy Lauren, directora de este hermoso recinto, casa de los más hermosos espectáculos que puedas imaginar. Quien entra aquí sale siendo distinto, es imposible que la magia de este lugar no contagie ni al más frio y seco de los corazones. —Aprieta mi mano.

—Lo creo, no llevo ni una hora aquí y me siento muy contenta.

—Aquí cambiamos vidas, los artistas le dan vida al teatro y qué decir de los aplausos, este lugar vive por ello. Pero, bueno, Bella creo que los encantos de este lugar te han hecho caer a sus pies, ¿te parece si te explico lo que se quiere? No tenemos más que hoy antes de que todo el equipo de Chicago llegue y quiera saber si se cumplen con sus exigencias.

Asiento totalmente atontada por la atmosfera de tan bello lugar.

.

.

.

Es muy fácil trabajar con Lauren, ayer pasé una tarde muy divertida y productiva, trabajando en propuestas de planos para la remodelación de la fachada, pero sin alterar ese encanto que tiene la construcción en sí. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre cómo se remodelará el escenario, varios contactos míos han sido informados del nuevo proyecto que tenemos y han aceptado gustosos. Sobre los camerinos le ha agradado mi propuesta. Tenemos un plan de trabajo adatándonos al programa de los artistas que ensayarán para el estreno en esta ciudad. Se trabajara día y noche. No tengo problema con ello y realmente me tiene muy emocionada.

Hoy he decidido vestir con pantalones de vestir grises, camisa rosada de manga larga y unos zapatos bajos a juego, viéndome muy profesional y lista para comenzar las reformas. Mi equipo ya se prepara en un cuarto que ha sido adecuado como una oficina para nosotros. En un principio Lauren pensó que sería buena idea presentarme con los encargados del grupo de artistas, pero la ha desechado cuando estos se aparecieron en la noche, estudiando los espacios y decidiendo que hoy mismo comenzarían a ensayar para familiarizarse con el entorno.

Durante el día mi gente y yo comenzamos trabajar, decidimos que lo mejor será trabajar en la fachada, por ello nos hemos puesto en contacto con un buen restaurador para trabajar en la limpieza de ésta. Debe ser así para comenzar a trabajar en perfecto orden, además de que será bueno para darle a su marquesina mayor luz de la que tiene. Cuando ya he terminado de dirigir a todo mi equipo, me encierro en la oficina, trabajando formalmente en los planos de lo que serán los camerinos, tengo a mi lado un _walkie-talkie_ para cualquier duda que surja y rápidamente nos podamos comunicar.

Son ya pasadas las ocho de la noche, he enviado a los chicos a tener una cena antes de comenzar a trabajar sobre el escenario. Los artistas deberían haberse ido hace unos minutos, claro si han respetado los horarios, pero si no es así será mejor no molestarse mucho, o estaré en aprietos a Lauren y lo menos que quiero es causarle problemas.

Camino entre los ahora vacíos pasillos del lugar y conforme me acerco a la sala principal, comienzo a escuchar una animada canción, de la cual no identifico el intérprete.

 _Now, Arab sheikhs on the burning sands,_

 _Come into their harems and clap their hands,_

 _Said, "Come on, girls, are you ready to play?_

 _Let's have a little more of that swingin' today."_

 _Now, in the land of Fu Manchu,_

 _The girls all now do the Suzie-Q,_

 _Clap their hands in the center of the floor,_

 _Saying, "Ching, ching, chop-suey, swing some more!"_

Como una niña cometiendo una travesura, abro con cuidado las puertas, con suma dificultad alcanzo a ver una luz enfocar a una persona que parece estar muy concentrada en sus pasos de baile. Camino de cuclillas a través de las filas de butacas, la figura de quien baila se me va haciendo más clara, hasta que distingo que un hombre es el que se mueve de tan elegante manera. Me levanto y sigo mi escrutinio ahora a hurtadillas. Con la escasa luz y mi recién descubierta disminución de vista, tropiezo y caigo de rodillas por los escalones. Esto no suele sucederme, me puedo jactar hasta hace unos minutos de ser de las personas con mayor equilibrio.

 _¡Malísima suerte!_

Trato de pararme, pero las rodillas no me responden ya que me duelen, seguramente tendré cardenales. Pero eso es lo que menos me importa, no quiero que quien sea que esté en el escenario y que acaba de apagar la música, vea a la chica que lo estaba fisgoneando en la oscuridad.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —Un par de brazos me ayudan a reincorporarme del suelo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

23:30 p.m.

Esa parte es la mejor de mi historia en esta ciudad, ha sido de las veces que más avergonzada he estado y ni decir cuando lo miré a la cara, me puse como un tomate y una risa histérica es lo único que pude hacer en mi defensa. Y ahora es cuando me vuelve a dar gracia por mi indiscreción y rio como loca, me hizo sentir como una chiquilla adolescente.

—¿Te diviertes sin mí, cariño? —Reconocería esa voz entre miles de personas.

Volteo y yace ahí, parado en el umbral con varias maletas a su alrededor. Con su bella sonrisa adornando esos labios y esos ojos verdes radiantes de alegría. Me levanto de mi asiento y corro hasta donde está, donde me recibe gustoso entre sus brazos, dando giros por la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ¿No venías hasta la próxima semana? —lo cuestiono, es lo que me había asegurado en nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

—¿Y crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi chica linda? Para nada, Bella. Mis fechas las organicé muy bien desde el principio, las últimas fechas las está realizando el suplente.

Sí, él siempre tan pendiente de los pequeños detalles. Y como seguramente se puede deducir, Edward es el hombre a quien descubrí bailando en la oscuridad del teatro que tanto llamó mi atención y terminé cayéndome en los escalones, el par de brazos que me ayudaron a levantarme y que su penetrante mirada me hizo sentir una loca adolescente.

—Te he extrañado mucho, Ed, regresar del trabajo y no verte me ha hecho sentir muy triste. No me ha gustado tenerte fuera de casa por más de tres meses. —Hago pucheros, por alguna razón me comporto como una niña malcriada cuando estoy con él o tal vez sea por lo mucho que me consiente.

—Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, cariño. No ver a mi Bella por eternos días no me ha gustado para nada, prometo que estas giras serán mucho más cortas. Por ahora tomaré un descanso, me prepararé más y pasaremos muchísimo más tiempo juntos. No quiero descuidar lo que tenemos. —Besa mi frente.

—He juntado muchos recortes de revistas y periódicos donde hablan del gran éxito de la obra y que su protagonista es el más talentoso y magnífico bailarín y cantante del teatro musical, o sea el grandioso Edward Cullen, es el que más brilla en el escenario. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu novia. —Le sonrió, es verdad lo que digo.

—Mmm… ¿y qué puedo decir yo?, muy orgulloso de que hayas sido nombrada presidente de la compañía Swan. ¡Felicidades, cariño! —Me abraza con mayor fuerza.

—No acepté la presidencia, Edward. Es verdad que mi padre se tomó la libertad de hacerlo, pero al instante que lo hizo le renuncié no sólo al puesto sino a la constructora. Pertenezco ahora al club de desempleados. —No puedo evitar reír de lo cómico de la situación.

—¿Cómo es que renunciaste, Bella? —Me toma de los hombros para separarnos un poco y poder mirarme fijamente—. Ese es el trabajo de tus sueños, la gente que trabaja allí ya te respetaba lo suficiente para estar al mando.

—Ya no quería que Charlie me siguiera viendo como Isabella Swan, la arquitecta estrella de la constructora; él parece ver en mí sólo una empleada más y no a su hija, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no me pude contener y le renuncié. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

—Charlie se comunicó conmigo hace unos días y me informó de su decisión, quería saber si eso no era un problema para mí y por supuesto le contesté que eso no era de mi dominio, que así como tú me apoyabas en mi carrera yo lo hacía en la tuya incondicionalmente. Es por eso que asumí que ya eras la presidente de la constructora, sólo me extrañó que no me llamaras para contarme tus buenas nuevas, pero ahora entiendo el porqué. Respeto tu decisión.

—Gracias Ed, no sabes lo que significa para mí. —Lo abrazo por la cintura—. Significa que ahora tendrás que mantenerme y cumplir todos mis caprichos, no salgo muy barata que digamos. —Me rio, sabe que sólo bromeo.

—Quédate aquí, muy quietecita. Comenzaré a encaprichar a mi chica linda, quiero que sea la niña más mimada. Es lo menos que merece. —Veo como se separa de mi cuerpo, y comienza a buscar entre una de sus maletas. Saca una caja roja, es un regalo.

—Esto es para ti, espero te guste. Ya sabes, me gusta un poco el cliché. —Se coloca en mi espalda, pegándome a pecho.

Leo la palabra Cartier y comienzo a temblar. Sabe que no me gusta que gaste en exceso. Pero a la vez me agrada la idea de que piense en su novia.

Abro la pequeña caja y me encuentro con un muy bonito y delicado brazalete que, al cerrar el broche, cuelga un corazón con un pequeño brillante destellando. Puedo ver mi nombre grabado dentro de tan delicada pieza. Me encanta.

—Muchas gracias, es precioso. Un dulce detalle, me encanta. —No puedo dejar de ver mi regalo.

—Esa era la reacción que esperaba, es por eso que dicen que es mejor dar que recibir. Déjamela colocártela. —Saca la bonita pieza de la caja, toma mi muñeca izquierda y la coloca. Subo mi brazo a la altura de mis ojos y veo como el brillantito destella, me encanta.

—Siempre consintiéndome, Ed. Gracias. —Me giro, apoyándome en mis puntas y entrelazando mis manos en su espalda lo beso, más que por el regalo es por el hecho de lo mucho que lo extrañé en estos meses.

En Edward he descubierto a lo largo de nuestro tiempo juntos a un chico amable, dulce, protector y trabajador. Es un hombre al que admiro profundamente, tanto como persona como también al artista. Debo decir que en esto último me da mucho miedo, si yo antes de conocerlo me consideraba una persona exigente y disciplinada, estaba muy equivocada. Ed lleva al extremo estos conceptos, no es nada agradable de ver al artista molesto.

—Wow, señorita, según lo que marca mi reloj, usted está a tres minutos de cumplir veintinueve años. ¿No le da pena andar con uno de veintiocho? Seré muy joven para usted. —Me besa el hombro.

—Muy chistoso Ed. Tu cumpleaños veintinueve también será este año y para ser más precisos es en la época navideña. Compórtate o Santa no te traerá nada. —Le pico las costillas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! —Me abraza con fuerza. Sonrió; me encanta cuando se pone sentimental. Es cuando más dulce se pone—. Siendo las doce con tres de la madrugada, declaro que… —Lo interrumpo:

—Es hora de ir a la cama, parece que tenemos cuentas pendientes. —Le guiño un ojo mientras hago mi camino hacia nuestra recamara con él siguiéndome muy emocionado.

 _Hombres…_

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

13 Septiembre del 2013.

Chicago, Ilinois.

21:30 p.m.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

—Bella, necesitamos de tu ayuda en el escenario. ¿Podrías venir, por favor? —Me interrumpen por el _walkie-talkie_.

—Claro, ya voy para allá. —Dejo mis planos, será bueno distraerme unos minutos.

Los pasillos se encuentran vacíos y puedo deducir que es porque ya es muy tarde y la jornada laboral ha terminado por hoy. Excelente momento para adelantar la obra. Cuantas menos personas estén mejor se trabaja.

Mmm… ¡Qué raro! Las luces se encuentran apagadas como hace unos días atrás. Pero si me acaban de contactar es porque aquí deberían de estar trabajando como se los indiqué al inicio de la jornada. No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, pero me van a escuchar. Saco el radio de mi chamarra y cuando estoy a punto de gritar me veo interrumpida por un coro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! —canta un gran grupo de personas conocidas y otras que no tanto.

—¡Felicidades, querida! —Me abraza Lauren—. Apenas nos conocemos de hace un par de días, pero somos todos una familia ya. Y tú eres parte fundamental de ella. —Me besa la mejilla.

Sonrío con nerviosismo, creía que ya había superado este momento bochornoso que cada año tengo que enfrentar. Por muchas razones no me gusta celebrar este día, que sólo me recuerda el trágico día en que mi familia se rompió y en que yo fui señalada como la culpable de la muerte de una mujer joven y llena de vida.

Caminamos hasta el escenario, de inmediato me veo envuelta en abrazos y besos, lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír, agradezco su lindo y amable gesto.

—Muchas felicidades, señorita Swan. —Me extiende una mano Edward.

Desde aquel penoso incidente me lo he encontrado en este gran lugar a todas horas, siempre reconociéndome a lo lejos y dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa que trato de regresarle, pero que parece más una mueca.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. —Le regreso el apretón. Su sonrisa se hace más grande, mientras yo siento como las mejillas se me encienden en un color rojo intenso.

—Bueno, Bella, querida, por hoy se acabó el trabajo —rompe la magia, Lauren—. Esta noche nos iremos a cenar y a bailar un poco, ¿nos vamos, chicos?

Todos salen corriendo detrás de Lauren, dejándome en medio del escenario junto al señor Cullen. Será un buen momento para escabullirme, e ir a casa a descansar, no me caerán nada mal unas horas de sueño extras. Bajo las escaleras del escenario y me encamino a la oficina. Cuando veo que nadie me sigue, corro hasta mi oficina, tomo mi maletín y bolso; y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo para el aparcamiento. Un brazo me tapa el paso y descubro que es Edward, de nuevo siento como me sonrojo, me ha descubierto tratar huir como si fuera un delincuente.

—¿A dónde cree que va, Bella?

—Estoy muy cansada, Edward —le llamo de su nombre, como él lo ha hecho con el mío—. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad de irme temprano a dormir? No tengo ánimos de festejar nada.

Quito su brazo y sigo mi camino, creo que he sido más que clara.

—No te gusta festejar tu cumpleaños. Estás en la cúspide de la juventud y te comportas como una abuela amargada. ¿Malos recuerdos? Todos tenemos una historia nada grata que contar, yo no pretendo que tú me cuentes la tuya, pero sí que te puedo convencer para que dejes atrás esos malos momentos. Vive el presente, Bella, el pasado que se quede allá, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. —Me toma suavemente la mano y la coloca sobre su brazo derecho, pareciendo todo un caballero.

—Me quiero ir a casa y eso es lo que voy hacer. —No le pido permiso, sólo le comunico lo que haré cuando me lleva a la calle.

—Iremos directamente al club, te tomarás unas copas y bailaremos. Te prometo que soy un chico bueno y honorable, si te pasas de copas seré un caballero. Mi propósito es que dejes de ser una abuela amargada. —Para un taxi.

Forcejeo con él, no ejerce mucha fuerza sobre mi mano, pero aun así me es imposible zafarme. Podría darle un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, pero no creo que esto sería muy grato para la compañía del teatro y tampoco quiero lastimarlo. Sin mucho esfuerzo me sienta en la parte trasera del taxi, me cruzo de brazos totalmente molesta y algo arrepentida de no haberle pateado, seguramente podría estar corriendo hasta mi coche para ir a casa.

El resto del trayecto lo pasamos en silencio, acepto su mano cuando bajamos del taxi y me encuentro que estamos en un lugar llamado _Bebops Diner_. Inmediatamente nos dejan pasar, gracias a una previa reservación. Por la decoración puedo ver que está basado en los años 50's y que gracias a su decoración podemos hacer un viaje a aquellas épocas. Conforme caminamos veo un carro clásico en medio de las mesas, de un muy bonito azul agua, donde los grupos de amigos se toman la foto del recuerdo. Al parecer hemos llegado a la hora en el que el ritmo de rock and roll inunda el lugar. Me siento muy fuera de lugar con mi vestimenta, hay muchas chicas vestidas con apretados leggins, camisetas cortas y tennis; y otras tantas con amplias faldas, blusas y bonitos peinados moviéndose alrededor de la pista. Miro a Edward quien parece encajar en este lugar, con su playera blanca, jeans y tennis rojos, parece gustarle la música.

—Comeremos, ya luego vendremos a bailar. —Sus dedos envuelven mi mano, siguiendo a nuestro anfitrión del día de hoy. Puedo ver como algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo yacen sentados esperando sus órdenes.

Nos dirigimos a una esquina, mesa para dos personas. Sin esperármelo me ayuda a quitarme mi gruesa chamarra, la cual coloca en el respaldo de mi asiento, me ayuda a sentarme y se lo agradezco un tímido, "gracias". Pedimos hamburguesas con papas y malteadas, parece ser que Edward romperá la dieta y parece no preocuparle.

—Estas son las mejores hamburguesas que he probado, las malteadas son deliciosas y qué decir de las papas. Lo siento, ya estoy salivando. —Edward se frota las manos, parece estar muy ansioso por tener su plato.

—¿Acaso un artista como tú no tiene una dieta? Tu cuerpo parece no ser de los que consumen chatarra como ésta. —No puedo evitar cuestionarle.

—Además de verme bailar en la oscuridad, ¿has estado fisgoneando por los cambiadores? Me siento acosado, Bella. ¿Me viste sin camiseta? Oh Dios, ¿me viste desnudo? —Sus ojos se saltan con fingido horror.

—No, claro que no. Pero supongo que el practicar diariamente una disciplina como la danza debe de tener efecto en tu cuerpo. Sólo es una hipótesis y sigo lamentado haberte interrumpido aquella noche. —Fijo mi vista en un cuadro de Elvis.

—Yo no lo lamento, eres la excepción, una muy bonita excepción. Odio cuando me interrumpen y no soy nada amable estando molesto, pero tú has sido una refrescante interrupción. Me agradas, Bella. —Toma mi mano de la mesa y la besa.

Me veo salvada por la llegada de nuestra orden, comemos en silencio y disfrutando de la música. Realmente estoy ansiosa por ir a la pista, no seré bailarina profesional pero creo que me muevo muy bien en ella. Cabe decir que Edward tenía mucha razón, la comida es deliciosa y me veo repitiendo plato al igual que Edward.

.

.

.

Al fondo, la banda comienza a tocar el _Bule Bule._ Una mano me invita a que nos unamos a la pista de baile, estoy a punto de rechazarlo, pero realmente tengo ganas de bailar. Esta música me encanta. Entre saltitos nos unimos a la pista de baile, ondeo los brazos de un lado a otro, arriba hacia abajo, brincando y riendo, Edward se mantiene cerca de mí e imita mis movimientos. Rápidamente cambia a otra canción llamada _Confidente de secundaria,_ me veo alzada entre los brazos de Edward y me sienta en la barra, rápidamente se sube y parece ser que el local se rompe y enloquece. Me veo contagiada con la alegría del local, y le sigo el juego a Cullen. Con gran habilidad se baja de la barra y comienza a moverse de un manera increíble, me ofrece su mano y con mi casi inexistente coquetería me uno a la pista con él, tomo su mano y me veo conducida alrededor de la pista e incluso haciendo una cargada, el público nos despeja la pista. Me veo moviéndome a la par de Edward, que sonríe de oreja a oreja, esto me hace recordar a mis sueños de ser una gran bailarina de la infancia. Las chicas y los chicos se mueven muy animados, mientras yo, en los brazos del bailarín, doy. Terminamos con mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y enviando un beso al aire al público. Nos aplauden con ímpetu.

Así pasamos muchas horas bailando, donde las risas y mi capacidad sorpresiva para seguir a Edward, hacen que pase el mejor cumpleaños nunca.

.

.

.

—¡Hola, buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste, querida? ¿Cómo vas con esos pies? Bailaste de manera increíble anoche. —Me abraza mi jefa con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la otra deja una charola con un par de cafés.

—Buenos días, Lauren. Tengo mucho sueño y por poco no me levanto de la cama. Me divertí mucho anoche, muchas gracias por organizar el festejo. —Estoy realmente muy agradecida.

—Adelante —contesto a quien toca la puerta.

Veo entrar a Maggie, una de las chicas que trabaja en la entrada, con una canasta floral muy bonita, con toques cálidos y una belleza sutil por la sencillez del arreglo. La hermosa canasta de mimbre está repleta de una selección de flores como hortensias de color celeste y verde, caspia, morelianas y liciantus. Es preciosa, el tipo de flores que me gustaría que me regalaran. Seguramente debe ser el galán de Lauren quien se las envía.

—¡Buenos días, Lauren! ¡Buenos días, Bella! —Coloca la canasta sobre mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, Maggie. ¿Para quién son esas hermosuras? —Lauren aspira el olor que desprenden las flores.

—Son para Bella, las acaba de dejar el mensajero. —Muestra una gran sonrisa.

 _«¿Para mí?»_

—Vamos, querida, veo una tarjeta entre ellas —me anima Lauren.

Maggie no se ha movido de donde se plantó, a ella se le une mi jefa, ambas parecen unas adolescentes emocionadas porque su mejor amiga se ha ligado al chico guapo de la escuela y por sus semblantes quieren saber quién me las envía.

Disfruto de las flores y aspiro el olor de ellas, tomo el sobre entre manos temblorosas y saco la tarjeta, una hermosa y elegante caligrafía me sorprenden:

" _Lo que yo quiero, muchacha de ojos tristes, es que mueras por mí"._

 _E._

La sonrisa que me causan esas palabras parecen a punto de romper mi rostro, pero la nota es la que me hace temblar. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Qué sucede? Para empezar, la firma "E". ¿Pertenece a Edward? O seré yo quien desde que me dejó en casa lo alucino.

—Son muy bonitas las flores que te trajeron Bella. —Maggie rompe a reír a grandes carcajadas.

—Vamos, Lauren, puedes hacerlo mejor —la interrumpe la pelirroja—. Seremos muy entrometidas si te preguntamos que dice la tarjeta. Y principalmente, ¿quién te las envía? ¿Algún galán? —pregunta una muy emocionada Maggie.

Su curiosidad me hace reír, ambas me caen muy bien.

—Leeré lo que dice la tarjeta, textualmente —sonrió al encontrarme con la primera palabra—. "Lo que yo quiero, muchacha de ojos tristes, es que mueras por mí". —Suspiro, me gusta la frase—. La firma E.

Ambas gritan, me tapo los oídos y no hago más que unirme a sus carcajadas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Quién rayos es E, Bella? ¿Es hombre o mujer? —me interroga Maggie, niego rápidamente—. Ese hombre es un romántico, te conviene, niña.

—No sé quién será E. Estoy muy sorprendida por tan bonito obsequio.

—¡Bella! —Me da un empujón, con una enorme sonrisa socarrona—. Parece que ayer alguien cayó rendido con los encantos de tan bonita mujer, yo sabía que esos pasos de baile de anoche no fueron en vano, chica pilla.

—¡No! —Maggie se tapa la boca, sofocando una carcajada—. Claro, yo sabía que había más entre Edward y tú, se fueron solitos hasta el local, se sentaron en la mesa más lejana y donde era para dos, todo ese baile y él te llevó a tu casa. ¡Confírmalo, Bella! —Me toma de los hombros, parece estar complacida con que sus "conclusiones" sean "realidad."

—No lo sé. —Río de nerviosismo.

—Te acabas de ligar al chico más guapo de la compañía "Chicago", ¿sabes que es el más asediado por las chicas? Sus compañeros ya lo hacían pasar por célibe o algunos otros pensaban que era gay. Según me cuentan es un chico muy serio, con una carrera prometedora. Wow, Bella, el artista quedó deslumbrado por la linda arquitecta. Podré decirle a mis nietos que fui testigo del inicio de una historia real de amor. —Suspira una Lauren soñadora.

—No exageren chicas, supongo que sólo es un gesto amistoso —le resto importancia.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

—¡Adelante!

Y ahí está el culpable de todo el revuelo de esta mañana. Luce fresco, vestido en unos chándales grises, playera negra y un par de alpargatas muy coloridas. Su cabello parece como si recién se hubiera levantado, su colonia inunda la habitación

—¡Buenos días, Bella! ¡Hola, chicas! —nos saluda a Maggie, Lauren y a mí.

—¿Cómo amanecieron esos pies, Edward? —pregunta Lauren, quien parece divertirse con la situación.

—Andando, mira que trasnoché y en otras circunstancias no me hubiera levantado ni una grúa. Una vez más siendo Bella, la excepción a mis reglas. Pero por ella es todo un gusto. —Me sonríe, guiña un ojo sin importarle nuestro público.

—¿En qué te puedo servir? O bien, ¿buscabas a Lauren? —Paro esta masacre, parece divertirles avergonzarme.

—Oh sí, Bella, ¿quisieras salir conmigo a comer? —me propone muy serio, pero manteniendo su eterna sonrisa.

—Mmm… Claro, nos vemos a las tres, es la hora en que tomamos la comida.

—Me parece perfecto, paso por ti. Hasta entonces, Bella. —Se acerca y deposita un beso en mi mejilla—. Nos vemos luego, señoritas —se despide de Lauren y Maggie, quienes lo miran con adoración.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta y me mira sobre su hombro.

—Espero que te hallan gustado las flores y que te haya quedado muy claro mis intenciones contigo. Hablo muy enserio. —Su sonrisa se hace más grande.

—Me han encantado, nadie me había regalado flores tan bonitas y mucho menos redactado una frase tan dulce. —Me encojo de hombros, sintiéndome muy tímida.

—Entonces vamos por muy buen camino, yo sólo quiero alegrarte la vida. Abuelita amarga. —Sin más cierra la puerta.

Sin importarme que esté con un par de locas chicas, me permito sonreír a lo grande. Éste es el inicio de la más loca aventura que haya tenido nunca, pero que estoy dispuesta a vivir.

.

.

.

Ese fue el principio de una relación tan bonita.

Las obras de remodelación fueron del agrado de los encargados del teatro, por el cual recibimos muchos más contratos con el gobierno de Illinois. ¡Qué decir de los artistas quienes disfrutaron de una cómoda y exitosa temporada!

Aún puedo recordar el estreno de Chicago, su manera de bailar, cantar y actuar, mi escena favorita en el musical es la que hace Edward, quien interpreta Billy Flynn, quien en la obra es el abogado de Velma y Roxie, dos asesinas que se enfrentan cuando una de ellas le roba la atención a la otra del flamante abogado. Este hombre tiene un historial impecable y está especializado en defender a celebridades a base de manipular la opinión pública. En el acto se interpretó un tema llamado _"Lo que importa es el amor",_ junto a varias bailarinas se movía en el escenario con graciosidad.

El público quedó maravillado con el trabajo de tan maravillosos artistas, la aclamación fue muestra de ello. Esa noche, Edward me invitó a subir al escenario y para mi sorpresa terminó en mí como la novia oficial de Ed. Después de tres meses de amistad habíamos dado un paso más.

Las semanas fueron pasando, nuestro noviazgo era inmejorable y qué decir de la felicidad que me aportaba. La temporada de Chicago llegó a su fin. Aún recuerdo cómo nos despedimos días después del final de temporada en el aeropuerto. Edward tenía que volver a Irlanda donde su familia vivía y él tenía una vida allá, se fue con la promesa de volver tan pronto como solucionara todo y se instalaría en definitiva conmigo, aquí en la ciudad. En verdad no le creí que volvería, pensé que me mentía y sólo había sido una chica más de su colección. Aquellos días pasaron con lentitud, mis amigos Ángela y Eric no entendían el porqué de mi repentina tristeza, ya que ellos desconocían que alguien había llegado a mi vida. Sus viajes y mi trabajo en la constructora impidieron que lo conocieran. La esperanza me albergó cuando en medio de una aburrida e insufrible cena navideña en casa de Charlie, me llegaron unas bonitas orquídeas rojas y, por la caligrafía, sabía quién me las había enviado.

" _Te quiero…_

 _Te quiero como se quiere a ciertos amores, a la antigua, con el alma y sin mirar atrás"._

 _E._

Llegamos a enero, un nuevo año y con muchas metas por delante. Desde aquel obsequio de Navidad no había recibido noticias de Edward y ya no me preocupaba, sabía que yo tenía un lugar en su vida y tarde o temprano todo se acomodaría a nuestro favor. Comenzaba un nuevo proyecto, un hombre recién comprometido buscaba sorprender a su próxima esposa y para ello iniciaríamos la construcción de una preciosa casa. Trabajaba en los últimos detalles de los planos cuando recibí un arreglo de tulipanes rosas, amarillas y naranjas en un bonito jarrón de vidrio. Como siempre, la tarjeta no podía faltar.

" _Deja el abrigo y ven, hay sitio para los dos y nada va a pasar que no queramos tú y yo._

 _E"._

Ese mismo día me sorprendió esperándome en la salida de la empresa al terminar mi jornada, cosa que se repitió al día siguiente, semanas y meses después. Por supuesto, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero teniendo la confianza para platicarlo es como hemos podido seguir avanzando.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

13 de Septiembre del 2015.

Chicago, Illinois.

15:45 p.m.

Proyecto XY.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente harás con Jane? —le pregunto a Edward, mientras sigo tomando mi gran helado de chocolate que me ha comprado en un puestito callejero.

—Quiere que le ayude con un proyecto final de su carrera, según me contó es un corto, el que está haciendo junto a otros compañero de clase. No me explicó muy bien, pero necesita que la ayude y no me pude negar.

Jane es amiga cercana de la familia de Edward, es una pequeña niña rubia muy simpática. En mis comienzos con Edward, me causó mucha molestia ver las confianzas que se tenía con él, todo cambió cuando descubrí que ella estaba más que enamorada de Alec, su profesor de cine, con quien mantiene una relación secreta y muy discreta, de lo contrario ambos ya hubieran sido corridos de la universidad donde estudia Jane.

—¿Y dónde se filmará?

—En casa de Jane, para ser más precisos en la azotea de su edificio. Ya sabes que esa niña tiene ideas muy locas. —Se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia.

Realmente agradezco tener un descanso de tanta celebración que me ha hecho Edward, con el tiempo he descubierto que no es tan malo celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero sigue sin agradarme del todo. Me falta mucho que recorrer, pero gracias a la ayuda de Edward y del doctor Laurent he avanzado muchísimo. Laurent es esposo de Lauren, aquella mujer que me contactó para remodelar el Chicago Theater hace unos años atrás, quien, junto a Maggie, se convirtió en una excelente amiga. Su esposo es un prestigioso psicólogo de celebridades y, animada por sus referencias, acepté tratar mis problemas con él, teniendo siempre el apoyo de Edward a cada momento.

Llegamos a casa de una muy animada Jane, quien me recibe con un gran abrazo y una enorme caja rosa de regalo, el cual le agradezco. Ella le quita importancia y me anima que los acompañe a la azotea, donde necesitará a Edward como uno de sus actores. Llegamos hasta ahí, veo como ha retirado todas las bonitas masetas y en su lugar hay cámaras, computadoras y sus compañeros trabajando en algo.

—Bueno, Edward, necesito que te cambies. Mi compañera Victoria te indicará lo que será tu vestuario —le indica a mi novio, parece apasionarle lo que hace.

Una chica pelirroja se acerca a nosotros y le susurra algo a Jane, a quien está a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Qué sucede, Jane? —cuestiona Edward.

—La chica que iba a filmar contigo no va a llegar. Al parecer el equipo contrario la convenció para que trabajara para ellos. Y estoy a punto de irles a reclamar. —Su enojo es evidente.

—Cálmate, Jane, tienes muchas amigas. ¿No hay alguna que te pueda ayudar? —le propone Edward.

—Tiene razón tu amigo, Jane. Busquemos en tu agenda alguien que nos pueda ayudar. Necesitamos hacer esa toma hoy mismo y que se pueda integrar a lo ya grabado —la anima Victoria.

—¡Claro! —El estado de ánimo de Jane cambia de repente—. Victoria, encárgate de que Bella entre en el vestido que iba usar la otra actriz, yo me encargo de arreglar a Edward. ¡Ya! —ordena.

—Vamos, Jane. Yo no tengo idea de cómo es este negocio, comprendo que Edward es un excelente actor y pueda ayudarte, pero yo no soy actriz —le suelto de golpe, no quiero arruinar su trabajo.

—Lo harás maravilloso, Bella. Con mi dirección serás la actriz revelación de todos los tiempos. No te preocupes. —Me guiña un ojo, me veo arrastrada por su amiga a un improvisado vestidor.

Toma de un perchero un vestido blanco y toma un par de tacones negros. Me coloco el vestido que parece entrarme perfectamente y el par de zapatos me que me ajustan perfectamente. En completo silencio me comienza a maquillar, acomoda mi cabello con unos suaves caireles.

—¿Sabes de qué va la escena que vamos a montar? —le pregunto a Victoria.

—Ya te lo contará Jane, ella es dueña de la idea. Te ves muy bonita, ¿no has considerado cambiar de look?

Y es así como nos sumergimos en una nueva conversación, dejándome conocer lo importante que es este trabajo para ellos. Me cuenta que ella es hija de uno de los más afamados directores del cine europeo, pero quiere ser más que "la hija de…" Me siento rápidamente identificada con su historia, es un reflejo de la mía con Charlie, pero la diferencia es que yo no tengo mayor relación con mi padre que la de negocios, que con mi renuncia es ahora algo inexistente.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo. Veo a Jane y Edward estudiando unos papeles, cuando me ven llegar hasta ellos se incorporan y mi novio directamente va y me besa, yo sólo lo abrazo por la cintura. Cabe destacar que se ve guapísimo, con un traje negro, camisa blanca e impecable par de zapatos negros. Su cabello ha sido peinado, lo que le da un aire de señor de negocios muy pero muy atractivo.

—Bella, luces preciosa —sonríe Jane—. ¿Te parece si te platico la idea?

Asiento. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

.

.

.

Ensayamos durante un gran rato la secuencia que quiere Jane.

Nuestra historia va de que ambos somos agentes secretos y luchamos contra un par de helicópteros. Un par de chicos estarán sobrevolando la gran azotea donde se desarrollará la batalla, manipularemos armas falsas, los movimientos que realizaremos están más que estudiados y todo esto termina cuando el personaje de Ed termina con ambos villanos y sus respectivos helicópteros con una gran explosión. Muchas de las cosas se pasarán con el editor que le dará algunos efectos extras.

—¿Están listos, chicos? —Jane ya está en su plan de directora.

Ambos asentimos, me siento realmente emocionada de hacerlo. Esta será la primera vez que ambos trabajaremos juntos, chocamos los puños y cada uno se pone en su posición, fijo mi vista en el arma que me toca. Tengo los tiempos en mi cabeza y cada uno de los movimientos ya planeados.

Comienza el conteo, y… ¡acción!

Un helicóptero baja a la mitad de la azotea, donde un par de "sicarios" comienzan a disparar por ambas puertas, Edward y yo corremos separados por un par de metros, nos refugiamos en un par de pequeñas vallas de concreto. Ed sale de su escondite y comienza a disparar con su pistola al par de helicópteros que sobrevuelan, ocultándose de nuevo cuando los enemigos disparan de vuelta. Es cuando se supone que la cámara me toma a mí, le sonrió de manera fanfarrona sacando mi metralleta, ésta tiene mayor efecto porque uno de ellos parece haber perdido el control y comienza girar rumbo a donde me escondo, Ed corre hacia mí y de manera espectacular caemos a la otra esquina de la azotea. Mi cara queda pegada a una barda de concreto, subo mis manos en el inicio de ésta y me reincorporo, miro el horizonte que se me presenta como tratando de buscar a algún otro enemigo escondido.

—¿Bella? —Escucho la vocecita de Edward. Tal vez sea así como también me llamo en el corto.

Giro a mi izquierda y se me corta la respiración al ver a Ed frente a mí y de rodillas, con una enorme sonrisa. Me tapo la boca, esto no estaba señalado en el guion.

—Isabella, nuestra historia está lejos de ser la convencional historia de amor. ¿Qué relación puede tener un artista de teatro y una importante arquitecta? Ninguna, ni siquiera nuestros campos de trabajo tienen relación. No vivíamos siquiera en el mismo continente, tú una americana y yo un europeo. A nuestros continentes los separa el Océano Atlántico. Pero parece que pocas cosas son las que nos unen, por ejemplo el hecho de nacimos el mismo año, precisamente hoy se cumplen veintinueve años desde que nació la niña más bonita, adorable y noble que he conocido en mi vida, yo lo haría meses después. —Toma mi mano izquierda entre las suyas—. Aún recuerdo como mi vida cambió en segundos. Yo estaba muy feliz bailando una canción de _Parov Stelar_ cuando, de pronto, una chica salió de la oscuridad rodando. Me llamo la atención esa menuda figura que tan elegante vestía y corrí hasta ti, levantaste la mirada y algo se movió en mí, no te diré que te miré y automáticamente ya estaba enamorado de ti, eso sería un completo cliché. Te envié esa primera canasta de flores porque estaba seguro que podría surgir algo más que una amistad. Sí, Bella, te lo confieso, quedé impactado por la manera en que bailaste aquella noche. Fuiste mi mejor amiga nunca, lo eres aún y lo serás. Hemos pasado por muchas dificultades y por si fuera poco has aguantado mis inestables horarios, pero siempre apoyándome con una sonrisa porque sabes que el teatro musical, la danza y el canto son parte de quien soy. Estoy seguro de querer pasar mi vida contigo el resto de mis días, así que con la bendición de tu padre, y seguramente con la de tu mamá, que está en el cielo, te quiero preguntar… —Hurga en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Bella, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

No puedo pronunciar palabra, por lo que me limito a asentir frenéticamente.

Desliza un precioso anillo estilo victoriano, una argolla sencilla, con una pequeño zafiro en el centro y rodeado de pequeños diamantes en forma de flor; el cual horma perfectamente en mi dedo. Se levanta y me envuelve en sus brazos. Siento un nudo en la garganta, pero estoy inmensamente feliz, no puedo asimilar todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez minutos. No sé en qué momento pasé de estar filmando una escena de acción a tener un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo anular. Edward me besa con verdadero fervor, lo único que puedo hacer es sostenerme bien de su cuerpo para no caer, terminamos el beso con tiernos besitos.

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando escucho gran cantidad de aplausos, levanto la mirada y veo que han montado toda una fiesta. Varios arreglos de rosas pastel y crema están distribuidos a nuestro alrededor, unos sillones adornan la azotea y algunos bocadillos en varias mesas. Veo que amigos como Lauren y su esposo Laurent levantan sus copas hacia nosotros; Ángela se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo y es sostenida entre los brazos de mi amigo Eric, que acaricia su vientre de embarazada; Maggie brinca como una pequeña niña sosteniéndose de su esposo Peter; los amigos de la compañía de teatro como Riley, Benjamin, Alice y Emmett también están presentes. Me pongo muy contenta cuando veo a Esme y Carslie, los papás de mi ahora prometido, con quienes me llevo muy bien. Me toma de sorpresa cuando los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper me abrazan, los quiero como si fueran mis propios hermanos. Entre tanta multitud veo a la pequeña Jane acompañar a mi familia, quienes rezagados en un rincón se encuentran. La familia Cullen parece entender mis movimientos por lo que se abren paso y voy hacia ellos.

Sue, Leah y Seth Clearwater me sonríen con algo que distingo como vergüenza, les regreso el gesto con algo de timidez. Charlie suspira con pesadez y sorprendiéndome me envuelve en un cálido abrazo. Estoy tan sorprendida que, por algunos segundos, mis manos quedan suspendidas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, reacciono y con cierta desconfianza le devuelvo el abrazo. Por los hipos sofocados que escucho de su parte, parece estar llorando. Yo hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago y me siento torpe por tan solo estar dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. Este viejo te ha culpado durante años por la pérdida de Renée. Sólo te puedo decir que di mi vida por finalizada cuando tuvo su último latido, ella era el gran amor de mi vida. La responsabilidad que cayó en mis hombros me hizo comportarme como un estúpido, te traté de una manera tan fría y no sabes cómo me avergüenza admitir esta culpa que cargo. —Rompe a llorar de manera desgarradora.

—No pasa nada, Charlie. —Miro mis manos—. Al fin de cuentas, soy feliz. —Le muestro mi anillo de compromiso.

—Bella, parece que ella también te quiere conocer —me anuncia Edward.

Veo como camina con una persona de la tercera edad, para ser más precisos una mujer canosa. Bien podría ser mi abuela.

 _Abuela…_

—Marie Dwyer —susurra mi padre.

—¡Hola, Charlie! —La señora se acomoda su cabello canoso, parece no sentirse cómoda.

—Hija, no sé qué decirte. Yo te culpé por la muerte de mi hija Renée. Te abandoné a ti y a Charlie a su suerte. Sólo puedo pedirte que me perdones. —Aprieta el brazo de mi prometido.

—No pasa nada, señora. Como le acabo de decir a mi padre, lo que cuenta es que soy muy feliz y bendecida ahora. Sobreviví a esos rencores para contarlo. —Me encojo de hombros, sólo puedo darle un apretón de manos.

—Emm… Bueno chicos, esto es el festejo del cumpleaños de Bella y la fiesta de compromiso de Edward y Bells. Dejemos las tristezas a un lado y festejemos. —Jane nos pasa un par de copas a Ed y a mí, abraza a la mamá de Renée, lo que me permite abrazar a mi prometido—. Por un año más en la vida de Bella y por el compromiso que comparte con Ed. ¡Salud!

—DJ la música, por favor. Esto parece un velorio —alza la voz mi buena amiga Maggie.

Suenan los primeros acordes de _Fly me to the moon_ del buen _Frank Sinatra._ Con una reverencia Ed me pide que le conceda la pieza, la cual con mucho gusto acepto. Me encanta la manera tan elegante que se mueve, le sigo el ritmo y sin poder evitar sonreírle, giramos alrededor del gran patio donde minutos atrás era zona de combate. Tengo que conseguir ese clip debe ser espectacular. Giro entre sus brazos y acabo conmigo sentada en una de sus piernas, con nuestras frentes juntas y respiración agitada. Todos los invitados nos aplauden, parecen estar muy contentos.

Y así continuamos hasta el amanecer, bailando, cantando y platicando. Una gran celebración por partida doble. Sin duda convirtiéndose en el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, porque he compartido con amigos, familia política y hemos limado asperezas con mi familia biológica. Porque ahora sabemos, Ed y yo, que nuestra próxima meta es querer estar juntos por el resto de nuestros días.

Fin.


End file.
